


Ron’s Fairytale

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Ron and Astoria give their vows to each other the night before their wedding. Their fairytale has arrived





	Ron’s Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for the amazing habababa for being so supportive and loving to everyone she talks too <3

“We’ve got this.” Ron said to his fiancé.

It was the night before their wedding and they were about to leave one another for the tradition her parents were holding her to.

“I know, I just want my fairytale wedding and I’m afraid it’s not going to be perfect.” A tear slid down Astoria’s cheek and mixed into her hair.

“Anything that has me and you married at the end of tomorrow _will be the perfect fairytale_ , I love you so much Astoria.” Ron said wiping the lone tear away.

“You do realise you are perfect don’t you? I don’t regret for a second the night I walked into the Hogshead pub and saw you sitting alone at that bar.”

“Astoria Greengrass! It is time to leave. We have to go now otherwise the magical bonds won’t be formed correctly.” Her mother shouted from below.

“Yes mum, I’m coming!” Leaning up and placing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you Ronald Weasley, I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.”

“And I can’t wait to marry you, my love.” Ron said gathering her into his arms and kissing the top of her head sweetly.

Astoria left and Ron looked down at the piece of paper sitting on his bed. It was Astoria’s vows they had decided to give them to each other tonight and let the other see how they felt, Ron sat on the bed and began to read;

_My dearest Ron, you are my soul and my heart beats only for you. The only regret that I will ever have is that I didn’t know what was right in front of me earlier. You brought a light into my life that I will forever love._

_I can’t wait to spend the rest of my existence and beyond showing you the love that fills me to the brim._

_For me the moment I knew you were my fairytale was that night I walked into the hogsheads after another fight with my sister that I had to find myself a love like she found with Harry. You smiled at me as I sat beside you and my heart skipped a beat, your giant grin lit up my whole world and then you said what was a gorgeous girl like me doing in a pub like that and I fell in love with your voice._

_The moment you proposed to me was the best day of my life, and today that I make my vows to you is going to take over that._

_Because I know that I get to spend the rest of my life spending a fairytale with you._

_Thank you for coming into my life when you did Ronald Weasley because I vow today to make you as happy as I was that day._

_I have found my prince and I finally feel like the princess that you so often call me._

_I love you so much._

Ron finished reading and felt the tears running down his face, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he picked the perfect person for him. She was his shining light in his life and he had found his dream.

Standing up he moved to his drawer and looked at the ring he had picked for her and he couldn’t wait to slide it onto her finger and make her his for eternity.

Ron had found his happy place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
